The present invention relates in general to multi-function lamps for automotive vehicles, particularly commercial vehicles such as trucks, trailers and the like, and more particularly to an improved modular type multiple functional lamp having plural interchangeable lamp modules which are hermetically sealed and have shock mounted lamp bulbs, combined in a multi-function lamp assembly in various combinations, providing longer life and lower maintenance characteristics. In the past, a number of arrangements have been proposed for shock mounting incandescent lamp bulbs for the lamp housings to be employed on motor vehicles, particularly trucks and similar commercial vehicles and trailers, to reduce road shock and vibration effects on the filaments of the bulbs. It will be appreciated by persons familiar with the art that commercial trucks, trailers and similar commercial vehicles are subject to recurrent road shocks in traveling over the highway and off road paths. These road shocks, transmitted through the frame of the vehicle, adversely effect the relatively fragile filaments of the lamp bulbs in the various function lamp units, such as marker lamps, signalling lamps, driving lamps, and back-up lamps of the vehicle, so that frequent breakage or disabling of the bulbs occurs due to the road shocks.
Baseless cartridge lamps have been developed in recent years as a type of truck vehicle lamp construction designed to avoid the great expense in manufacture of the base portions of the more traditional types of lamp bulbs, such as the screw or bayonet base types, and because of the number of advantages arising from the baseless cartridge lamp construction. In addition, to the savings and mass producing such items, such as in the assembly of baseless type cartridge bulbs with connectors for reliable and convenient mounting of the bulbs, the nature of the baseless cartridge bulb construction offers increased resistance to severe vibration and heavy shock loads, and permits use of reduced voltage levels needed to supply the bulb filament, which results in increasing filament light. A mount which has been found to be highly satisfactory for mounting such baseless cartridge bulbs in a shock mount arrangement providing increased life in the hostile environment of commercial truck and trailer lamp applications, permitting use of such bulbs in marker lamp, signaling lamp, driving lamp and back-up lamp applications, it shown in earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,145 granted to the assignor of the present application.
An object of the present invention is the provision of a novel modular type of shock mounted and sealed multi-function lamp assembly for commercial truck, trailer and similar vehicle applications where the lamp may be subject to severe vibration, shock and heat problems, wherein a plurality of modular sub-assemblies each comprising a shock mounted baseless cartridge bulb and housing and lens elements are combined in interlocked relation in a plural modular sub-assembly housing having three independent lamps which are shock mounted. Each modular lamp sub-assembly may be replaced separate from the other lamp sub-assemblies, and the three modular sub-assemblies are arranged in vertically spaced adjoining relationship wherein the upper and lower modular sub-assemblies are symmetrical and may be assembled in various combinations. Also, like modular sub-assembly units designed for various lamp functions may be provided permitting choice of various combinations of multi-function lamps in the plural assembly of modular sub-assemblies.
Also, many lamps previously provided for truck, trailer or similar commercial vehicular use have not been provided with effective hermetic sealing, which leads to corrosion and leakage causing early bulb and/or internal wire failure. This makes the lamp a high maintenance item which is the cause of considerable expense in insuring that proper effective lamps are provided for the various functions required on truck and trailer vehicles. Another object of the present invention is the provision of a novel multi-function shock mounted lamp unit of plural modular lamp sub-assemblies as previously described, wherein each of the lamp sub-assemblies are hermetically sealed, by sonic, hot platen, or induction welding, providing effective protection against corrosion and leakage problems.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings illustrating a preferred embodiment of the invention.